


The Expanse Part 4

by rva2020



Series: The Expanse Series [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rva2020/pseuds/rva2020
Summary: Ashley, Archer and Malcom continue to navigate life on Enterprise after the Xindi and Augment conflicts.
Relationships: Charles "Trip" Tucker III/Original Character(s), Jonathan Archer/Original Female Character(s), Malcolm Reed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Expanse Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668715
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story was inspired by my own personal experience with polyamory. I realize and apologize that it isn't a very good/diverse representation. I am hoping I can improve upon this in the future. Thank you for reading. ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read The Expanse Part 1, 2 and 3 before this one. There is an original character that is developed, this part won't make much sense without knowing her background.
> 
> If you are reading this, I hope that means you've read the other parts. If so, I'm thrilled to hear that! Please leave me a comment and let me know!

Ashley, Malcom, Trip and Archer arrived back from their short shore leave a little later than planned in the afternoon. Malcom went to the armory to work on a few things. Trip and Ashley headed to engineering to check on a few things. They got in the turbo lift together and headed there. 

"Thanks again for inviting us, it was a lot of fun to meet your parents," Ashley said with a smile. 

"My pleasure, my folks loved meeting you. My mom thought you were mighty adorable," Trip chuckled. 

"You're mighty adorable too Trip," Ashley said as she patted his shoulder on the way out of the turbo lift. 

He blushed and went into his office. 

A little while later, he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in," he called out. He heard the knocking again. "I said come in." The knocking continued. "Come in!" He said louder. Ashley popped her head in the door. "Why did you knock so many times?" 

"Somebody around here needs to knock," Ashley said with a laugh. 

"Very funny," Trip said. He blushed thinking about the times he had walked in on Ashley naked, getting busy. 

"Want to come over to Jon's quarters tonight for a beer? Forgot to ask you earlier." 

"Um yeah sure. Thanks." 

"1900. Knock first… or don't..." Ashley said as she walked off. 

Archer ended up being busy so just Ashley met Trip outside Archer's quarters. 

"Jon can't make it but I'm available. Want to get a beer?" Ashley asked. 

"Um, sure. My quarters? Um or yours, wherever." Trip replied. 

"I don't think I've ever been to your quarters, let's go there." Ashley suggested. "Let me grab a couple of Jon's beers though."

They went to Trip's quarters and cracked open two beers. Ashley sat on Trip's bunk and he sat on his desk. Ashley thought it was endearing that he looked a little nervous. He took a sip of his beer and says, "can I ask you a personal question about... you know…" 

"Sex? Sure." 

"What's it's like being with two different people?" 

"You mean like in a three-way?" Ashley asked. Tucker blushed at the mention of a three-way, he had had several sexual partners in his day but had never done a threesome. 

"No um I mean like having sex with one guy one day and then another guy the next?" 

"I guess it's the same as having sex with just one guy. Having sex with Mal is very different from having sex with Jon. I don't compare the experiences if you know what I mean." 

"How can you not compare them? I guess I'd worry about measuring up to the other guy." 

"Um I just don't. They are very different experiences, they don't take away from the other one. Let me think of an example. Were the parts used in the warp engine on the Xrillian compatible with Enterprises?" 

"No, they weren't." 

"Was their warp technology better than ours?" 

"Not really, it was just different." 

"Did their ship go faster?" 

"Not really." 

"Did you enjoy working on it?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do you wish Enterprise could have adapted their warp technology?" 

"No, it wouldn't really benefit us." 

"So the two specs aren't better or worse than the other, they're just different?" 

"Ah I kind of see what you're getting at." 

"When I'm intimate with Malcom, I pay attention to him and think about him as if he's the only guy in the world. I don't think about Jon at all. When I'm with Jon, the reverse is true. Do you compare former lovers to current ones?" 

"No, not really." 

"Same kind of thing. But if it bothers you, Trip, I really will understand. I'm happy to be just your friend," Ashley said. 

Trip walked over to her and sat next to her on the bunk. He reached out to hold her hand. "I think I could be ok with this." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Trip said as he put his hands on Ashley's face and gently kissed her. Ashley kissed him back slowly. 

"Good thing you don't have your bathing suit on," Ashley said with a smile. 

"Why's that?" Trip asked. 

Ashley put her hand in Trip's lap and felt his erection. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I remember you saying you didn't want to cum in your bathing suit." 

Trip chuckled and blushed. "Um that's true. Shouldn't we take things slow?" 

"You're asking the wrong person," Ashley chuckled. "We can if you want to though. But it's not like we are strangers. We've known each other for four years." She leaned in and kissed him again, running her hands through his hair. She moved so she was sitting in his lap, facing him and resumed kissing him. "Do you want me to stop? I'm happy to just cuddle and hang out. I like spending time with you," she said. He kissed her again and grabbed her ass. He slowly pulled her shirt off. He had gotten a glimpse of her breasts but hadn't seen them up close or felt them. Ashley removed her bra and tossed it on the floor. 

"Damn, you're so beautiful Ashley," Trip said as he held her big, firm breasts in his hands. She moaned as she played with her sensitive nipples. Hearing her moan made Trips aching cock throb even more. Trip grabbed her and moved her under him so he was laying on top of her. Ashley pulled his shirt off of him. She ran her hands over his muscular back. Trip kissed her neck and down to her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and whispered, "is this ok?" Ashley nodded and bit her lip. Trip pulled her jeans off.

Ashley sat up and unbuckled his pants. She helped him pull his jeans and boxers off. She smiled at the sight of his big cock springing free. Before she could reach out and grab it, he pulled her on top of him and grabbed her ass. He kissed her hard as she was grinding against his cock. She moaned and kissed his neck. She was wet with anticipation. 

"I want you so fucking bad. You feel so good," Trip growled in her ear. 

"Then take me," she whispered back. 

Trip flipped them over so Ashley was on her back on his bed. He pulled her panties off as looked in amazement that Ashley was naked in his bed. He laid on top of her and kissed her slowly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "sorry if this doesn't last long darlin, you've got me really wound up." 

"It's ok," Ashley chuckled, "I'd take it as a compliment." 

Trip rubbed the tip of his throbbing dick against her silky, wet entrance. He was worried he was going to cum right then but he decided he had to be inside of her when he came. "Trip," Ashley moaned, wanting him to hurry up and enter her. He held her right hand and put it over her head, against the bed. He used his right hand to slowly guide his dick inside her. Ashley gasped and moaned as he slid inside her. He moved his other hand to hold her other hand against the bed and kissed her. He slowly thrust in and out of her. He watched her face as she moaned and bit her lower lip. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He loved seeing Ashley squirming from pleasure. "You feel so damn good," Trip growled into her ear, "so fucking good, so hard to hold back from cumming in you. So tight." 

"You feel so fucking good too. I can feel you so deep. I'm going to cum soon." 

With that, Trip thrust harder into her, determined to hold back until she came. The only thing they could hear was moans and skin slapping against skin. "Cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum." 

That sent Ashley over the edge and she kissed him while she came hard. In response to feeling her cum on his dick, Trip couldn't hold back and shot his load into her. They both laid there for a moment, panting and sweaty. Trip gently withdrew from her and rolled so he was laying next to her. 

"That was amazing." Trip thought he had it bad for Ashley before but he realized now that he was falling in love with her. 

"Yes it was," Ashley said with a smile as she put her head on his chest. 

They made love a few more times and then decided to spend the night together in his quarters. 

Ashley went over to Trip's com, "Ensign Reed to Lieutenant Reed" she called directly to his room. 

"Lieutenant Reed here." 

"I'm going to spend the night with Trip if you don't mind. Meet me for breakfast at 0730?" 

"Sounds lovely, dear, goodnight. Have fun." 

Trip blushed at Malcom's response. "Oh god Malcom knows we're in here having sex." 

Ashley just chuckled in reply and got ready for bed. 


	2. T'Pol confronts Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Pol knows Ashley slept with Trip and confronts her about it.

The next morning Ashley headed to engineering and passed T'Pol in the hallway. Ashley nodded as she tried to walk past her but T'Pol stopped her. 

"So tell me Ensign. Do you plan on having sexual relations with everyone onboard or just the officers?" T'Pol asked in her typical matter of fact voice. 

"What?" Ashley said. 'Did T'Pol just call me a slut or am I hallucinating? I must be hallucinating.' 

"I believe your hearing and comprehension is sufficient to grasp my question. Do you plan on having sexual relations with everyone on board or just all of the officers?" 

"Um excuse me subcommander, I really need to go see Phlox. I think I'm hallucinating." 

T'Pol got close to her and glared. "Shit. Are you ok T'Pol? You look really angry and you are sweating." Ashley was concerned about this unusual behavior, especially since she could easily throw Ashley across the room or render her unconscious with a nerve pinch if the Vulcan wanted. 

"Obviously you've had relations with the Captain and Lieutenant Reed but I know you also had sex with Commander Tucker. Denying it is illogical. I can smell him on you," T'Pol said with a crazed look in her eye Ashley had never seen before. 

"Um I-" Ashley stammered as she panicked. She looked around for somebody to help or a way to escape but saw none. 

"He is my mate! You had no right!" T'Pol said as she lunged for her. 

"I swear T'Pol I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Ashley screamed as she ran for a com. "Security to E deck. T'Pol is trying to kill me!" Ashley yelled after she hit the button. 

"Nobody will stand in the way of me and my mate!" T'Pol screamed before putting her hands around Ashley's throat. She tightened her grip and put Ashley up against the wall. Ashley struggled and kicked but it was no use against the Vulcan. Just as Ashley thought she was going to pass out, T'Pol suddenly dropped her. Ashley hit the deck and looked up to see Malcom putting his phase pistol away followed closely by some of his security team. Phlox and Archer were a little bit behind them. 

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" Malcom angrily asked as he rushed over to Ashley. 

"T'Pol tried to kill me!" Ashley choked out. 

"Well that's fairly obvious but why?" 

"I believe I have an explanation for what's going on here. I need to get T'Pol to sick bay." Phlox said. 

"Well what the hell is the explanation?" Malcom asked. 

"I believe that is between me and my patient now if you will let me do my job." Phlox said. "Ashley let me have a look real quick. Looks like you are in no immediate danger but please meet me in sickbay so I can do a more thorough exam." 

Ashley nodded. "Um Malcom, if I have to go to sickbay while T'Pol is there, please come with me. Don't leave me alone with her." Malcom nodded and walked her to sickbay. Jon and the security team followed them. Medics and Phlox took T'Pol to sickbay. 

"Ensign Reed may I see you in my office hmm?" Phlox asked. 

"Um sure" Ashley said as she walked over. 

"Can you please tell me exactly what happened before Lieutenant Reed shot the subcommander?" 

"We spoke in the hallway. She glared at me, she was very angry and was sweating. I've never seen her sweat before. She lunged at me, I tried to run, she choked me." Ashley explained. 

"What did you two speak about?" 

"I'd rather not say." 

"It's very important that I know." 

"T'Pol said that she knew I had sex with Commander Tucker because I smelled like him. Something about Trip being her mate and me getting in the way," she said quietly. 

"Ah I see, thank you Ensign that's quite helpful." 

Phlox went back out and looked at T'Pol's vital signs. He went to get a hypospray. "It looks like the subcommander is recovering and ready to wake up." 

"Um wait until I get outta here Phlox!" 

"I assure you that you are quite safe ensign. Security you may go. You too Captain and Lieutenant." 

"I'm not leaving Ashley here alone," Malcom and Archer said almost at the same time. 

"Very well. Everyone else out, out, out." Once everyone had left, Phlox administered the hypo to T'Pol. She regained consciousness quickly. 

"Would you care to explain or should I?" Phlox asked T'Pol. T'Pol nodded to indicate Phlox could explain for her. 

"I believe you all have heard of the Vulcan condition Pon Farr," Phlox began. 

"Oh fuck!" Ashley said as something dawned on her. "So T'Pol was in Pon Farr when she realized I had had sex with Trip who was her former mate. So her instinct was to eliminate the competition. My god she really was trying to kill me." 

"I apologize Ensign. My actions were inexcusable." 

"It's ok. I know you weren't in control at the time. If the roles were reversed, I'm sure I would have done the same thing," Ashley grimly chuckled. "You look ok now. I thought only sex could cure Pon Farr?" 

"Pon Farr can get resolved through sexual relations or the kal-if-fee. It's a ritual challenge traditionally conducted by male Vulcans but apparently our incident in the hallway satisfied the requirement." 

"So you're ok now? Not going to kill me?" Ashley refrained from making a joke about satisfying T'Pol in public. 

"That's right. I understand if you wish to pursue charges in this matter." 

"No T'Pol, I don't. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Trip. On a good day, that couldn't have been pleasant. Let's just forget about the whole thing." 

"Agreed. I hope I did not injure you." 

"Phlox said I'm ok."

Ashley walked closer to T'Pol and quietly said, "to answer your earlier question, I plan on stopping at just the three officers. Unless you want to be number four." Ashley smiled, winked and walked away. T'Pol raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. 

"Alright Ensign, you are free to go. I'm sure you'll have some bruising. Come back if you feel any pain or discomfort," Phlox said. 

"Thanks Phlox," Ashley, Archer and Malcom left sickbay together. 

"I think I need to go take a nap or something. That was just ridiculous. Y'all go back to work. I'll be ok," Ashley assured them. 

"I'll try to get off early and come check on you. I'm glad you're ok luv," Malcom said with a kiss. He and Archer went back to work. 

Ashley headed to her quarters. Now that her quarters were joined with an interior door, Ashley usually only worked in her room but she decided to take a nap there today. She was about to lay down when the door rang. 

"Come in," she said as she sat on her bunk. 

Trip was standing there looking concerned. "I just heard what happened. Are you ok?" He asked as he knelt on the floor in front of her so he was at eye level. 

"Yeah I'm ok, Phlox checked me out. Thanks for asking though." 

Trip put his hand gently on her thigh. "My god, your neck looks awful. You sure you're ok? It's already got bruises." Trip looked at her with concern. 

"Yeah Phlox said there would be bruises, it's ok. I think the worst one is going to be on my ass from where I fell after Mal shot T'Pol," she said with a little chuckle. 

"I'm so sorry Ashley. I'm responsible for this." 

"No you aren't Trip. Nobody is really at fault. T'Pol couldn't help it. Besides, I can see why someone would get that crazy jealous over you," Ashley said with a smile. She put her hand on Trips cheek. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I do feel bad that T'Pol was jealous of our being together. Definitely felt embarrassed when she called me out for smelling like you," Ashley chuckled, "but being with you was worth getting choked out by a crazed Vulcan." 

"Really? I feel really bad you got hurt because of me." 

Ashley reached out and hugged Trip. She wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes enjoying being in each other's arms. He kissed her gently. 

"I'm glad you're ok. Can't believe all that happened." 

"It was one of the more unusual things that's happened to me on board," Ashley chuckled.

"I'm ok if you want to forget anything ever happened. I'd understand," Trip said looking down. 

"Is that what you want, Trip? I thought last night was special." 

"Are you kidding? It was the best night of my life. Don't get me wrong, I just don't want to cause problems for you." 

"I doubt T'Pol is going to try to kill me again now that her Pon Farr is over so there shouldn't be anymore problems," Ashley grimly chuckled. 

"Oh baby," Trip said as he looked at her. "I have to get back to engineering but I'll come check on you later. You need anything?" 

"I'm ok, thanks though." 

Trip kisses her goodbye as he went back to work. Ashley laid down for a nap.


	3. Mess Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley tries to cover the bruises that T'Pol left but they don't go unnoticed. Sex scene.

When Trip saw Ashley in engineering in the morning he gasped, "Damn, T'Pol really got you good, huh?" 

"Oh man, is it that bad? Phlox tried to cover it up for me." 

"It looks like someone choked the shit outta you," Trip said with concern. 

"I'll just wear my hair down and try to avoid people until the bruising goes away." 

Later that day Ashley and Trip went to lunch together. They sat down at the table where T'Pol and Hoshi were sitting. They were almost finished eating. 

"Hey Hoshi, how was your shore leave?" Ashley asked.

"It was good- oh my god what happened to your neck?" Hoshi asked. 

"Um," Ashley said. She should have come up with a funny excuse for this. 

"That was my fault. I got a little carried away choking her last night," T'Pol said with her typical deadpan delivery. 

Ashley choked on her drink, her eyes got wide and she stammered out, "T'Pol!" 

T'Pol said, "I'm sorry, did you want to keep last night a secret?" as she picked up her tray and walked away. 

'My fucking ass Vulcans don't have a sense of humor. I guess that was payback for inviting her to be the fourth officer I slept with' Ashley thought as her jaw was on the floor. 

"What was that?!" Hoshi exclaimed. 

Ashley looked at Trip, smiled and blushed.

"That was nothing, Hoshi," Trip said while laughing. The harder Trip laughed, the more Ashley blushed. The more Ashley blushed, the harder Trip laughed. 

"What did you do with T'Pol last night!?" Hoshi asked. 

"I um don't want to talk about it," Ashley said as she quickly finished her food, got up and left. She decided that it might be slightly less embarrassing to let people think T'Pol choked her in bed than to admit that T'Pol choked her because she slept with Trip. 

Trip finished eating and followed Ashley out of the mess hall. "Wait up!" he called as she was about to get in the turbo lift. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "It's going to be ok darlin, try to forget about it. And maybe try something different to cover up those bruises." 

"Thanks Trip. Dinner in the Captain's mess later?" Ashley gave him a quick kiss before they exited the turbo lift and headed for engineering. Ashley had used the Captain's mess in the past but now that they were married, she used it more regularly. 

A few hours later Ashley and Trip met for dinner. Trip greeted Ashley with a hug and a kiss. Ashley kissed him hard back. He grabbed her ass and pulled her in tighter. She ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. "You remember the last night of shore leave?" She whispered in his ear.

"How could I forget?" He groaned as she started to grind into him more. 

"I wanted you so bad that night." 

"Shit, you're telling me. Took every ounce of willpower to not take you right there in the pool." 

"God, I would have let you if you had tried, no matter how inappropriate it would have been," she said with a chuckle while she groped him in the private mess. 

"I desperately needed a cold shower after that." 

"Is that really what you did after you got back to your room? I assumed you had taken matters into your own hands." She continued to kiss his neck.

"Just because I needed a cold shower doesn't mean I took one darlin. I had to take matters into my own hands, a couple of times," Trip said before rubbing Ashley's nipples through her shirt and kissing her neck.

"Um Trip? Do you uh want to come back and get dinner later on?"

"Fuck yes, let's go," he growled as he took her hand and led her back to his cabin.

"Fuck, Trip, take me from behind. I want to feel you inside me," Ashley said as she was tearing her jumpsuit off. Trip quickly disrobed. Ashley licked her lips as she saw his big erection spring free from his jumpsuit. Ashley practically jumped on the bed and was on her arms and knees, waiting for him. Trip was right behind her. He rubbed her tight opening and felt that it was wet and ready for him. He entered her in one smooth move. He bent over so his chest was against her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. He started to slowly thrust in her, "fuck you're so tight" he growled in her ear. 

"Fuck you feel so good. Harder!" Ashley moaned. 

Trip continued to thrust in her agonizingly slow and deep. "Tell me what you want baby," he whispered into her ear.

"Harder," Ashley whimpered. 

"Mmm what's that baby? You want it harder?" Trip growled. 

"Yes Trip, fuck me harder!" Ashley said forcefully. 

Trip couldn't believe how erotic it was to hear Ashley say his name and tell him she wanted him to fuck her harder. He leaned up, grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting harder and faster. He didn't want to overwhelm her so he kept a fast but moderate pace. He loved hearing her moans and whimpers. She seemed to be much more vocal in this position. 

"Oh god, harder Trip!" she moaned. 

He held onto her hips and started to drive it home. It felt so good to be buried deep in her and feel his balls slapping up against her. He grabbed her ass and gave it a little slap. He had never done that before but it felt right in the moment. After a few more minutes of pounding her like that Ashley cried out, "too deep, hurts!" 

Trip immediately stopped even though his dick strongly protested, "I'm sorry baby, are you ok?" 

"Yeah, it felt so good but it was just a little too much, keep going." 

Trip bent over so his chest was against her back and leaned down so Ashley was on her stomach instead of doggy style. Trip held her hands and whispered into her ear, "mmm this feel better baby?" 

"Yeah it feels really fucking good. Fuck. Cum in me Trip." 

Trip had been trying to hold back but hearing Ashley say his name and ask him to cum in her was too much. He kissed her neck gently as he shot his hot load inside her. He loved kissing her neck but it was still bruised from her incident with T'Pol.

He whispered, "I'm sorry that hurt but you telling me my dick was too deep in you was the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard." Ashley moaned in response. Trip laid on top of her, enjoying the moment and then gently withdrew. Ashley groaned in protest at him taking his dick out of her. 

"Mmm no, put it back in," Ashley said with a smile. 

"Anytime you want darlin, I love being inside you," Trip said and smiled back. 

Ashley wanted to tell Trip she loved him but didn't want to overwhelm him. She knew that he was a little apprehensive about getting his heart broken. She was too. They cuddled up and laid together for a few minutes. 

"Do you want to get something to eat baby?" Trip asked. 

"Sure, let's go," Ashley replied. 

They got dressed and made their way back to the mess hall. 


	4. The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Ashley ran out of the mess hall. They talk about the past and the future.

"Shall we try this again?" Ashley chuckled. They walked into the Captain's mess and found Jon, T'Pol and Malcom already there having dinner. Ashley froze in the doorway and went pale when she saw T'Pol. If T'Pol could smell Trip on Ashley from the night before then she DEFINITELY could smell him on her from having sex with him in the past hour. 

"Oh I uh didn't know y'all had dinner planned, I'll get out of your way," Ashley said. 

"Please join us Ensign, Commander," T'Pol said with an eyebrow raised. 

Ashley was still frozen in the door. 

"It's ok honey, come join us," Archer said with a slightly amused look. 

"Um ok," Ashley said apprehensively as she sat down in the chair farthest from T'Pol. She wasn't nervous when she saw T'Pol at lunch but for some reason she was now. Suddenly the room seemed to be closing on on her.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Ashley said as she hurried out of the mess. She didn't know what she was going to do but when she got outside, she heard footsteps following her and decided to run. As she ran, the footsteps turned to running. 

"Ashley!" Archer called out for her. No response. "Ashley, stop!" He yelled again running after her. She was a decent runner but Archer was faster than her and taller than her so he overtook her quickly. After he got her to stop he hugged her. "Honey what's wrong? Are you afraid of T'Pol?" 

"Yes." 

"She's not going to hurt you."

"You don't know that. Ever been choked before until you passed out? Oh god." 

"What?" 

"What wrong with me that I'd ask someone who has been tortured something like that. And why would I bring it up. God just push me out a fucking airlock please." 

"It's ok honey," Archer said as he stroked her hair. 

"I want to go home," Ashley said as she sobbed into his shoulder. She hadn't even been able to admit that to herself before now. 

"You can go to our quarters honey, I'll bring you some food later."

"I mean I want to go home. To the house where I grew up, to see my parents." 

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Archer said, holding her tighter. He looked up to see Malcom walking towards them. "Let Malcom take you back to our quarters, I'll bring you some food later."

"I wasn't even supposed to be here," Ashley said suddenly. 

"What do you mean luv?" Malcom asked.

"I wasn't supposed to be on Enterprise. The original person that was chosen couldn't make it to the early launch so I was told I would go with y'all on the Klingon mission and then return home. I'd brief the other engineer and they'd go back out there with y'all. But after the mission was over, we were told to keep going. When we eventually got back to Earth, I had been on Enterprise so long it didn't make sense to trade me out for someone else because by then I had deep space experience that others didn't have. The only reason I was chosen as the replacement was because they needed someone asap and I happened to be available. I think I was just seriously the first person they ran into that was somewhat qualified and off I went. I'm an engineer. I wanted to work on the warp 5 engine and I wanted to see her fly. Like I told Malcom, if I had come out here to use a phase pistol, I would have been a MACO." 

Malcom couldn't help but chuckle gently. "I'm sorry luv, I know you're upset but the idea of you being a MACO is quite funny." 

"Believe me, I know!" Ashley said as she shook her head. "There were so many other people who should have had that opportunity. People who were more qualified and wanted it more." 

"Maybe so but we can't change what happened. That was over 4 years ago. Maybe you weren't the most qualified on paper but you brought good skills to the table. You're not afraid to think outside the box. Think of how many times you've helped solve a problem by suggesting something that wasn't exactly regulation." Ashley chuckled at that and nodded. "Trip couldn't always use your crazy ideas but you definitely contributed to the success of this mission. You might not be the best with a phase pistol but you keep calm during emergencies and are great at triaging stuff in and out of sickbay," Archer explained.

"Yes luv, while you might not be my top pick to cover me with a phase pistol, you'd be my top pick for any other sort of emergency," Malcom reassured her.

"Thanks guys. I wouldn't have married y'all if I had been on Earth all this time," Ashley replied. 

Archer moved closer to Ashley and put his hands on her face, "you are definitely the most brazen ensign I've ever worked with. Who the hell risks court martial to threaten to resign in the middle of a mission in an attempt to help her captain?" 

Ashley blushed, "desperate times called for desperate measures," she said with a shrug. 

"I didn't realize how much I needed help until you came to me. You helped me keep my sanity and for that, I'll be forever grateful. We are here for you honey, it's going to be ok," Jon said. 

"I love you guys. I don't know what I'd do without y'all," Ashley said as she pulled them into a big hug. By the time they were finished talking, Trip was walking toward them with take out. 

"Got y'all some food to go, figured you'd be hungry," Trip said. 

"Thanks Trip. Malcom you take Ashley back to your quarters and I'll catch up with you later," Archer said before walking away. 

"See you later darlin, meet me for breakfast tomorrow? You too Malcom?" Trip asked as he was heading back to his quarters. 

"Trip, do you want to come back to our quarters and have a beer?" Malcom asked.

"Sure, thanks," Trip said and began walking with them. 

When they got back to their quarters Trip turned to Ashley and said, "I'm sorry you got upset because of me."

"That wasn't your fault Trip," Ashley assured him.

He whispered, "if I could have kept it in my damn pants, none of this would have happened."

"What was that?" Malcom said with a grin. 

"We were going to grab dinner earlier but stopped to have sex and then we ran into T'Pol," Ashley said. 

Trip blushed a deep red and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry darling, didn't mean to embarrass you. I guess I'm a little more comfortable discussing sex than most people. Except Phlox that is," Ashley said.

"Don't be embarrassed on account of me Trip, I rather enjoy hearing about Ashley having sex. I guess I'm a bit of a voyeur." Malcom explained. 

"Ya mean you like watching and stuff?" Trip mumbled.

"Oh god yes." 

"You've watched Ashley and Jon have sex?" 

"Many times." 

Ashley laughed and said, "Trip you've seen me and Malcom sex. And me and Jon have sex for that matter." 

Trip blushed, "oh yeah I guess that's true." 

"I, on the other hand, prefer to be watched. Although I like both." Ashley said with a smile. "Have you ever been watched Trip?" 

Trip blushed harder and said, "definitely not. Might be kind of hot, I don't know."

"Never know until you try," Malcom added. 

"Oh hush Mal, you're going to give the poor boy a heart attack," Ashley said as she laughed and smiled. 

"Consider it a standing offer," Malcom said as he winked at Trip. Trip nodded and blushed in reply. Malcom didn't want to pursue a romantic relationship outside of his marriage for various reasons but he did think Trip was attractive and it would be fun for him to join them in bed. 

They chatted and spent more time together. When it was getting late, Trip went back to his quarters and Ashley got ready for bed. 

"Hey Mal," Ashley said. "Do you want to go spend the night in Jon's quarters with me? I could use some group cuddles." 

"Sure dear, let me finish up in the lav and we can get going." They got ready and headed to Archer's room. He was the only one with a bed big enough for three people. 

"Hey Jon. Mal and I wanted to spend the night if that's ok," Ashley said. 

"Sure honey. Are you feeling better?" Jon asked. 

"Yeah but I could use some cuddles." 

"I understand honey, come on and get in bed. You too Malcom." Ashley snuggled up next to Jon and Malcom got in bed on the other side of her. 

"This is nice," Ashley said with a sigh. 


	5. Chatting with Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley catches up with Hoshi.

Ashley woke up late the next morning and headed to engineering as usual.

Hoshi ran into Ashley later that day and pressed her for details about what T'Pol had said. 

"So Ashley. Are you ok? What really happened?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm ok, Phlox checked me out. The bruises really are from T'Pol choking me last night," Ashley said.

"You sure your husband didn't just get carried away last night?" Hoshi asked with a chuckle.

"Hoshi, look at my neck," Ashley said, moving her hair back. "Are those man sized hand prints or T'Pol sized prints?" 

Hoshi looked and realized they were probably about the size of T'Pol's hands. "What happened?" 

"I don't think I should say. I doubt T'Pol would want people to know." 

"Please? I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm dying of curiosity." 

Ashley had to admit that while Hoshi looked to gossip, she was good at being discreet and keeping her word. "You know anything about Pon Farr?" 

Hoshi's eyes got wide. "Did you have sex with T'Pol to help her get through Pon Farr? I wondered if that was what T'Pol was implying at lunch," Hoshi asked in a whisper. 

"Does everyone on this ship think I'm easy? Damn. You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to know. No I didn't have sex with T'Pol. T'Pol choked me because she found out that I kind of had sex with Trip a few days ago." 

Hoshi's eyes got wider. "You had sex with Trip? Why? How?" 

"Yes I did. Why? Because I had the opportunity. How? Long story involving shore leave. It wasn't T'Pol's fault. She couldn't control her emotions or reactions. She did have the presence of mind to fire off a few colorful comments about me but I can see where she was coming from." 

"Wow. That's insane."

"Tell me about it." 

"So how was it?" Hoshi asked. She didn't want to be nosey but was dying to know.

"It was really good," Ashley said with a grin. 

"To answer your question, I've never heard anyone call you easy but I have heard people wonder if you go both ways, mostly women," Hoshi said sheepishly. 

"Do they now?" 

"Yeah they do. So… do you?" 

"Yes I do," Ashley with a friendly eye roll. "To answer your next question, no, I haven't slept with any of the women on board." 

"I wasn't going to ask that," Hoshi said with a slight blush.

"Yes you were," Ashley said with a straight face as she took a sip of her coffee. Ashley's dry humor always made Hoshi laugh, this was no exception. Ashley smiled in return. 

"I gotta run Hoshi but let's get lunch soon," Ashley said as she started to walk away. "And just because I haven't doesn't mean I wouldn't," she said without looking back.

Hoshi blushed again and wondered what exactly she meant by that. 

Ashley chuckled to herself and smiled as she walked away. 

  
  



End file.
